


Alcohological

by merryghoul



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Alcohol, Community: fic_promptly, Community: slashthedrabble, F/F, TV Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiona and Pearce have a drinking contest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alcohological

**Author's Note:**

> [fic_promptly:](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/107578.html?thread=5049658#cmt5049658) Any, Any, alcohological (adj.) Things that seem logical only after consuming large amounts of alcohol.  
>  slashthedrabble: Past Prompts Revisited: TV Tropes [](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/KissingUnderTheInfluence)

Sam had planned a drinking contest between himself, Michael, Jesse and Fiona at Carlitos. The winner would win _something,_ most likely paid for by Elsa.

A job came up the day of the drinking contest. The job required Michael, Jesse and Sam to obtain information on their subject. Fiona was left alone at Carlitos. To her surprise, Agent Pearce appeared at the restaurant.

"Do you know what happened to Michael? I've been trying to call him all day."

Fiona frowned. "A job came up as soon as we were supposed to do a drinking contest here. As you can tell, I wasn't needed. I'm guessing Michael's ignoring calls right now or he'll get killed. How did you know I was here?"

"I went by the loft and didn't see the Charger."

"I don't know if Sam's going to schedule this drinking competition again. Knowing him and our schedules, he won't. Since you're here, would _you_ like to play, Agent Pearce?"

Pearce shrugged. "I guess I could."

"And can I call you Dani, since Michael's not here?"

"Go ahead."

Fiona flagged down a waitress. "Two beers. And can you put everything I order on Sam Axe's tab? He owes me."

 

After the beer round, Dani countered with a round of gin and tonic.

Then, out of the blue, Dani said "I want your life, Fiona." She started looking around the restaurant. "Ever since I've read your file, I've always wanted your life."

Fiona looked at Dani. "Really? Dealing with gun runners and doing the occasional bounty hunting job or security job isn't for anyone."

"There's nothing wrong with my job. I'll keep it until I lose it. But I don't do a lot of hands on things like you. That was my dream when I joined the CIA—international trips, field work abroad, a lot of action. I thought my life would look more like _Covert Affairs,_ but I didn't get that lucky."

_"Covert Affairs?"_

"It's a television show."

"Oh."

"Instead I was put in charge of supervising others. I had no idea people like you existed until I met Michael."

"Well, at least you've met us, right? And you know we try to help others out."

Dani nodded.

"I have a feeling you're going to lose. You're talkative, you're very confident and you're not able to pay attention to anything. You're not paying attention to me right now."

"What?"

"You're listening to me, but you're not looking at me." 

"Huh?"

"Then again, _I'm_ talkative, confident and I can't pay attention to anything, either. Are you up for another round, Dani? I'm going with martinis."

"Sure."

Fiona flagged down a waitress. "Two martinis." 

Dani leaned against the table and kissed Fiona. To Dani's surprise, Fiona returned the kiss.

"You're lucky that I'm used to randomly making out for covers," Fiona said. 

"I'll tell him about the kiss, but it won't matter. He knows I'll be there for him. But I can make room for you." Fiona smiled. "Same time next week?"


End file.
